1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a technology for sensing whether a short occurred in the display device.
2. Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel, a gate driver, a source driver and a timing controller.
The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, and the gate driver supplies a gate driving voltage to a gate line. The source driver supplies a data voltage to a data line, and the timing controller provides a data signal to the source driver.
The source driver receives a data signal from the timing controller, and provides a data voltage corresponding to the data signal to the display panel.
The source driver includes a receiver configured to receive a data signal from the timing controller, a digital-analog converter configured to convert the data signal into a data voltage, and an output circuit configured to output the data voltage to the display panel.
Some display panels receive an external voltage through power lines passing through the source driver. The power lines are installed between data output lines of the source driver, and the interval between the power lines and the data output lines in the source driver is set to a very small value.
Recently, however, since display panels are manufactured in a curved shape and the interval between data output lines and power lines is set to a very small value, a short may occur between a power line and a data output line in the source driver due to a thermal expansion coefficient, assembly defect or handling.
When a short occurs between a power line and a data output line, the display panel may be damaged or burnt out. Thus, there is a demand for a circuit capable of checking whether a short occurred between a power line and a data output line in the source driver.